Fairies Gone Wild
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by ObeliskX. Genderbended characters. Luke and Natsumi get into a fight like usual, but things get weird when Luke summons his frisky spirit, Aquarius. (Fem)NatsuX(Male)LucyXAquarius!


Spirits gone wild  
NatsuXLucyXAquarius

 **A.N.: This is a request by ObeliskX. This is going to be the only time I do a fic like this where more than one person is genderbended. The switches go like this:  
Natsu=Natsumi  
Grey=Greya  
Lucy=Luke  
Taurus (male)=Taurus (Female)  
Please R&R. If you're gonna hate, you're pathetic.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.  
Warning: Lemon! Genderbended characters!**

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"GAHHHHHHH!" Natsumi screamed as she slammed her hands down on the table, fire roaring from her hot body, making everyone near her take a Seat elsewhere except for her teammate Luke, the young blonde man having learned to just endure his friend's temper tantrums. "DAMN THAT ICE BITCH!"

Taking a sip from his mug, Luke raised an eyebrow at his pink haired friend. "What's the matter, Natsumi? You lose a fight to Greya?"

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE LOOOOOOST!" Natsumi screamed, the pinkette throwing her head back to spew fire up into the air. "I CAN TAKE ANYONE IN THIS GUILD! GREYA JUST GOT IN A CHEAP SHOT!"

Rolling his eyes, Luke sat back in his chair and frowned. "Well let's see here. Me, Mirajane, Erza, Mystogan and Gildarts. Doesn't seem to me like you've beaten everyone in the guild, Natsumi," Luke said as he counted off his fingers.

Natsumi snarled like an angry beast, smoke spewing from her nostrils as she glared with flames in her eyes at Luke. "YOU?! You're not in the same league as those other guys! You aren't S-Class! I can totally take you!"

Putting the mug down, Luke stood up. "Fat chance. And I'm not in the mood for fighting today. I'm gonna go look for a job. Go find Juvia to cool you off."

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Luke turned just in time to see Natsumi lunge for him and scowled. "You little-" He hauled off with his dominant arm. "LUKE PUNCH!"

"GAHHHH!" Natsumi screamed as she was punched right through the doors of the guild. Cracking his knuckles, Luke scowled further.

Behind the bar, Mirajane sweatdropped. "Luke, you know, you're just about as destructive as Natsumi and Greya…."

"Maybe, but at least when I do a job I don't burn down half a town." Luke stomped out of the guild to find Natsumi on the ground with her ass sticking up in the air, a massive bruise on her cheek. "Face down with your ass stuck in the air. Is it Saturday night already?" Luke asked with a cheeky smirk.

"GRRRRR!" Natsumi, already at the edge of a total meltdown, got up and flames began to seethe from her body. "Luke…our training woods! NOW!" she screamed.

Luke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Fine." He decided to relent, choosing to give the pinkette a massive smackdown before turning in for the day and heading home to work on his novel.

Natsumi walked ahead of Luke until they reached their training grounds that were deep in Magnolia Woods. The pair found they liked the tranquility of the woods that helped them train. Well, Luke did. Natsumi found it a good place to light crap on fire and Happy liked fishing the streams.

Turning around, Natsumi slammed her fists together, flames shooting out as they made contact. "I hope you're ready, Luke!" she said.

Luke frowned. "I am. But first, you mind straightening your top. You're about to let your twins loose…."

Natsumi looked down and saw that her vest had become unbuttoned, her breasts about to spill out. "Hmph! Of course you'd notice that…." Luke huffed as the Dragon Slayer buttoned up her vest. "Now EAT THIS!" Luke braced himself as the Dragon Slayer charged at him. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsumi screamed as she threw a fiery punch.

Thankfully, Luke was more than familiar with Natsumi's attack pattern. The Celestial Spirit Wizard ducked and planted his fist into Natsumi's face again. "LUKE PUNCH!"

Luke had become a lot stronger since he became a member of Fairy Tail so when he punched Natsumi she went a ways backwards. "Natsumi, enough!" he said.

"Oh no, I'm gonna beat you and then I'm gonna flatten Greya!" Natsumi roared before taking in a deep breath.

"Oh dear…" Luke muttered, sensing a Fire Dragon's Roar. Reaching into his pocket he grabbed his keys. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAAAAAAAR!"

A huge torrent of flame raced towards Luke, ready to deepfry him. To Natsumi's surprise, his attack disappeared in a shroud of steam as an equal torrent of water met his attack. When the steam cleared there stood Luke, with the Celestial Spirit Aquarius behind him, having summoned her from the stream behind him.

Aquarius looked at the dueling Natsumi and Luke and giggled, covering her mouth to hide her smile. "Oh? Luke, are you and Natsumi having a lover's spat?"

Luke sweatdropped. "Aquarius, how many times do I have to tell you? Natsumi and I aren't dating!"

"Ahhh! But I bet you two would have such phenomenal sex together!"

This time Luke facepalmed. "Why do all of my spirits have to be such pervs?"

Their conversation was cut short when Natsu charged. "FIRE DRAGON'S…."

Luke managed to duck but Aquarius wasn't so lucky, too busy laughing at the situation. She was caught by Natsumi's burning arms. "WINGS!" Luke cringed as his shirt was burned away, leaving his chest bare. Looking up, he saw Aquarius go flying before splashing into the river.

"…Well that didn't last long…." Reaching for his keys, Luke summoned another Celestial Spirit. "Open! Gate of the Golden Cow: Taurus!" A golden flash emerged from the end of the key and an axe-wielding cow emerged. The Celestial spirit wore a simple loincloth and a band that barely contained her black and white jugs.

"MOOOO!" Taurus roared before turning to Luke. "Master Luke, are you here to milk me again?" she asked, cupping her huge breasts and smiling seductively.

"I HAVE NOT DONE THAT IN THREE YEARS!" Luke countered.

"But Master Luke!" Taurus insisted, the female bovine pleading to him. "I've been swollen for over six months with no one to milk meEEEEEEEE!" Taurus was interrupted by a punch to the face, sending the cow flying. Luke merely shook his head and grabbed his whip.

"LUUUUUKE!" Natsumi screamed as she launched balls of fire at him. Luke retaliated with whip attacks. The two fought hard but Luke soon found himself on the losing end, no match against Natsumi's boundless stamina and his lack of spirits. He would've summoned Scorpio or Loké but given his current track record for his spirits usefulness he didn't want to risk wasting any more magic. But his whip was no match against Natsumi's fiery attacks. But, however, he did manage to score a victory in his own right when his whip attacks tore Natsumi's vest, causing her D-cup chest to become as bare as his own front.

Unlike Luke, Natsumi didn't have a lick of modesty in her so even though she was topless her attacks were unhindered. Luke grimaced as she swept with her leg and knocked him off his feet. The blue sky turned pink as Natsumi got on top of him. Luke tried to shove her off of him but the strong Dragon Slayer kept his arms pinned. "Well? Looks like I win, Luke!" Natsumi cheered.

Luke's face turned red when he felt Natsumi's breasts rub against his chest. "Natsumi! I get it! You win, now could you get off, you perv!"

But Natsumi was taking her victory way too seriously, leaning down until her pink hair tickled Luke's face. "Well? What was that about you being on the same level as an S-Class Wizard like Erza and Gildarts?" Luke's blush increased as he felt her nipples hardened on his sweaty skin, feeling heat radiating from the girl's body.

"Enough! Get off!"

"Make me!"

Luke scowled up at his teammate, wondering how far he'd have to deal with her like this when the unexpected happened. A tentacle of water wrapped around Natsumi's waist and yanked her off of Luke, throwing her into the river. "What the? Juvia?" Luke sat up wondering who did that. When he turned around he saw a smirking Aquarius in the river, holding Natsumi still with her water tentacles. "Aquarius! You're still here?"

"What? You think I'm as fragile as Taurus?" Aquarius said smirking. "I'm not about to go back to the Celestial Spirit World after one punch."

"Hey!" Natsumi cried out as she struggled against her restraints. "Grrr!" Steam erupted from her restrained wrists and ankles as she tried to evaporate the water. "Let me out of here, Aquarius!"

"Oh no. Why should I do that? You're in such a perfect position. And I owe you for that hit of yours…." Natsumi's eyes widened as the tentacles pulled away her pants, leaving her naked before tossing her back onto the riverbank. "There, she looks like she's ready for a good time, wouldn't you say, Luke?"

Luke tried and failed to not stare at Natsumi's beautiful body. ' _All that training has really worked out for her…'_ he thought, blushing.

"That's not all I can do…" Aquarius said grinning seductively. More tendrils of water wrapped around Natsumi's hot body, more specifically they wrapped around her breasts and pussy. "Your Ice Maker friend isn't the only one who can freeze water…."

Natsumi gasped as the water around her feminine parts froze, creating an icy set bra and panties. Luke thought his ears would have steam shoot out of them as he stared at Natsu's new accessories. The bra pushed up Natsumi's breasts, making them seem even bigger and the blueish-white panties seemed to accentuate her shapely figure. Natsumi gasped at the cold feeling of her clothes. It felt so chilly and yet…so hot at the same time!

"Natsumi!" Luke cried out before turning to his Spirit. "Alright, Aquarius, you can go home now! We don't really need this right now! Close, Gate of the-"

"Not today, Luke. I don't like taking orders, remember?" Aquarius interrupted, sending a wave of water to stop Luke from closing her gate. The wave swept Luke away, pushing him against a tree and she turned her attention back to Natsumi. "You know, Natsumi, I've been wanting to do this since we've met. You've such a nice body I just can't resist…."

Natsumi was about to ask what she meant when more water tentacles appeared, pinning her to the ground. "Hey! This isn't funny! This isn't even fighting!"

The bluenette grinned as she lay on the side of the riverbank, admiring her handiwork. "Oh but it is. Just think of this as… _very_ close-quarters combat."

More tentacles emerged from the river but Natsumi saw that they were larger and more…phallic looking. Unable to move, Natsumi gasped in shock a tentacle pushed into her ice-panties before realizing that the tentacle was moving directly through the ice without breaking it, spearing into her pussy. "AH" the pinkette cried out as she was tentacle-fucked. "OH! STOP!"

Aquarius propped her head on an arm and smiled, watching the show. "No no no! You just sit back and enjoy the ride, Natsumi. But I think I know why you're so upset…" she commanded the tentacles restraining her to lift her hips up a little, allowing another phallic water tentacle to sneak up on her rear end. "You're a girl who enjoys double penetration, aren't you?"

"AHHH!" Natsumi shrieked as the wet appendage pushed into her asshole. "OH GOD!" The two tentacles inside her began to move in synchronization. The one in her pussy pushed as far as it could go while the other tentacle lodged in her ass pulled out then vice versa. Despite the obvious tentacle rape, Natsumi soon found herself craving the intense pleasure. "OOOOOH! IT'S SO GOOD!" she screamed, her breasts bouncing like water balloons as her holes were filled. Smiling that Natsumi was on board; Aquarius decided that she could use another tentacle. Natsumi's moans and screams were silenced when her mouth was gagged but she eagerly sucked on it as it slid up and down her throat.

Meanwhile, nursing the lump in his head, Luke watched the erotic BDSM display with erotic intrigue. "Wow, never knew she was capable of being that devious…" Luke mused before standing up. "I think I'll leave them to it and just go HEY LET GO OF ME!" Luke screamed as a water tendril wrapped around his leg, yanking him off his feet. Luke slid across the grass before his hands and feet were frozen to the ground, leaving him spread-eagle on the ground. More tendrils tore his pants off, leaving him as naked as Natsumi was, the Dragon Slayer still enjoying Aquarius's tentacle-fucking.

"Now, Luke, did I give you permission to leave? Your friend seems to be having such a good time, it'd be rude for me not to give my own master the same treatment…."

Luke's eyes widened as the mermaid sat up…and then _stood up_! "What? You…you can move on land?" Luke asked as Aquarius stood on two human legs, her bottom covered by a pair of blue panties.

"What?" Aquarius asked with an eyebrow raised. "Pieces can change form when they're out of water, so what made you think I couldn't do the same?" She got down between Luke's legs and stroked his hard cock. "So, seeing your teammate get spitroasted by water tentacles gets you hard?"

"Aquarius…" Luke groaned as his spirit stroked him. Like Natsumi he couldn't help but get into it as well….

"So it seems my master is just as devious as Natsumi. You two should really just fuck already. I mean, look at this, Luke. You're fit to burst!" Aquarius summoned more water from the stream and brought it over to them. Luke couldn't help the gasp from him as the water wrapped around his cock, creating a liquid pseudo-pussy. "You like?" Aquarius asked with a smirk as she kissed Luke's lips, swallowing his groan as her water sex-toy pleasured her master.

Natsumi, on the other hand, was about to go crazy. The tentacles fucking her were moving at an unbearable pace, not even moving in synch anymore. It was as if Aquarius's creation had decided to drive the Dragon Slayer over the edge and make sure she stays there in the realm of ecstasy. "AH! YES! MY PUSSY AND ASS! THEY FEEL SO GOOD!" she screamed when the tentacle in her mouth left her to let her breath. Flames erupted from her hot body, causing her to be covered in a mist of steam. "AH! AH! OH! YES!"

The amount of power the Dragon Slayer was putting out began to grow out of control. Aquarius frowned as she increased the coldness of the water to make sure it didn't all evaporate, speeding up the pace of the tentacles just to see how Natsumi would react. Natsumi's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the pleasure caused her full power to erupt from her, her body literally exploding flame and lightning as she shook like crazy. "AH! AHHH! CUMMING! OHHHHHHH!" As Natsumi came a burst of lightning flame shot out of her, heading straight for….

Aquarius screamed as she got blown away by the wave of power. "AHHHHHHH!" went the Spirit as she fell into the river with a splash.

The restraints keeping Natsumi pinned down evaporated as well as the water tentacles inside her, though her new garments still remained. Due to Aquarius no longer keeping the object concentrated, the water-pussy pleasuring Luke also fell apart, soaking his pelvis with water. Natsumi's hands went to her panties where she slipped her fingers under the ice to rub her pussy. "MMMMMH!"

Though he was now freed from Aquarius's sex-toy the icy restraints keeping her pinned to the ground hadn't melted, so he was forced to watch as Natsumi rolled around on the grass while she was in the throes of pleasure while not being able to move. Soon Natsumi's cries died down and she lay on her back, panting. Scowling, as well as throbbing like crazy, Luke called out to her. "Hey Natsumi! You mind melting these so I can get up?" Natsumi sat up but Luke saw that her face didn't tell him that she was in no mood to free him. She looked at Luke's large cock and licked her lips, her inflamed lust having driven her over the edge. Standing up, she put her hands onto her icy garments and melted them before stepping over to Luke.

"Well…." Natsumi walked over to Luke and crawled on top of him. "I could free you but I don't want to…" Luke saw Natsumi's glazed eyes and shuddered as her hot body pressed against his. "I want you, Luke."

"Natsumi…" Luke moaned as the pinkette's hot nipples dragged across his skin. If the blonde had anything else to say it was drowned out by the girl's lips. "Mmmmh…" The two Wizards made out while Luke was still pinned to the ground. Natsumi ran her hands through Luke's sweaty hair as she rubbed her crotch against Luke's hard cock, moaning into her teammate's mouth. When Luke's tongue requested entrance, Natsumi eagerly allowed him to slide his pink organ into her mouth. The kiss between them became sloppy as Luke bucked his hips into Natsumi's, causing their bodies to heat up in a sensual grind.

Unable to take it anymore, Natsumi straddled Luke's lap, her hands pressing against his chest as she readied herself. "Luke…say you want me…" she whispered.

"Natsumi…ride me! I want you!" Luke pleaded feeling the juices from her fiery hot pussy drip onto his cock as the tip pressed against her cunt.

"YES!" Natsumi cried out as she lowered her hips, pushing herself down onto Luke's cock. Luke threw his head back and moaned. Natsumi was so hot; it was like he'd stuck his cock into an oven! Natsumi's nails dragged down Luke's chest as she didn't waste any time in beginning to bounce on Luke's lap. Sweat steamed off of Natsumi's burning hot body as she bounced on her teammate's lap like there was no tomorrow. "OH! LUKE! LUKE!" she cried out with every drop of her hips. Luke stared up at the beautiful girl and wanted nothing more than to put his lips on her bouncing tits but the icy restraints keeping him pinned had not melted or cracked in the slightest. Natsumi leaned backward, letting Luke see clearly as her pussy engulfed his cock again and again. The Dragon Slayer grinned as she reached down and rubbed her clit, the lightning part of her lightning-flame began to spark from her body, driving Luke crazier from her tightening pussy. The bouncing pinkette was too much for the Celestial Spirit Wizard to just lie there. With all his might, Luke struggled against the ice. To his relief the ice finally broke, freeing him.

"Ahh! LUKE!" Natsumi screamed as Luke wrapped his arms around her slender waist and rolled over, pressing his chest against hers and capturing in pink lips in a hot and steamy kiss. "Mmmmmh!" the two moaned as Luke began to pump into the girl as hard as he could. As they broke away from each other's lips Luke began attacking her neck, nibbling and licking her sweaty while Natsumi ran her hands across his back and bucked into his thrusts, making him push into her fiery-hot womanhood even deeper. "YES! AH! OH!"

"Natsumi…" Luke moaned as he sat back, putting her legs on his shoulder and started to fuck her as hard as he could. He watched in aroused awe as her breasts bounced madly, his eyes following their movement like he was watching a high-speed ping-pong match. He grunted Natsumi's name over and over again as he fucked her, feeling the pleasure beginning to spill over. "Natsumi!" he cried out, throwing his head back. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Oh I don't think so…"

Luke wanted to scream at the top of his lungs when he felt a cold ring of ice materialize at the base of his cock, making his impending climax come to a screeching halt. He felt hands on his shoulders and turned his head to see the smirking face of Aquarius right next to his. "Aquarius! What did you just do?"

The bluenette continued to smirk as she reached down to Luke's cock and fingered the ice cock-ring. "Oh, I don't give up so easily. And besides, this way you and Natsumi can enjoy fucking for as long as possible!" Aquarius stood up and peeled off her panties, already soaked from the river and from watching Luke and Natsumi fuck like crazy. "And besides, I want you to fuck me too!"

' _Why are all of my spirits so horny?'_ Luke deadpanned before pulling out of Natsumi, who groaned in want as her hole was emptied. Turning to his celestial spirit, Luke wrapped the humanfied mermaid in his eyes before laying her on the ground…

 _ **Later….**_

 __"MMMMMMH!" Aquarius groaned, biting her lip as Luke pounded her pussy with all his might, finally being able to stick it to the spirit that had tried to kill him on too many occasions. He had Aquarius's leg on his shoulder, letting him slide into her wet pussy. As befitting the Water Bearer Spirit, every thrust into her made her tight pussy gush torrents of love juices, covering Luke's balls and thighs in hot wetness. Palming her jiggling breast, Luke smiled as he watched her face turn into the mask of sluttiness. Aquarius, however, was finally getting the fucking she so longed for and loved every thrust into her wet core. "OH YES! DON'T STOP YOU BIG STUD!" she screamed.

Turning her head, she saw a dripping pussy next to her and smiled. Natsumi grinned as Aquarius began to lick her hot cunt, moaning from the spirit's wet tongue as she lapped at her juices. "Ohhhh!" she moaned, the pinkette throwing her head back. "Fuck!" she groaned as the spirit thrust two fingers inside her, scissoring the wet digits, working her to the orgasm she'd been so denied. "Ah! AHHHHH!"

Watching his spirit finger-fuck his teammate was a massive turn on for Luke, who was already close to insanity thanks to the cock-ring which refused to melt despite the massive increase in his body temperature. "Fuck…" he groaned, clenching his teeth. He wanted to cum so badly it was no longer a want but a burning need.

"Mmmmmh!" Aquarius arched her back as Luke reached down and played with her clit. "Yes…yes…YES…" she said, growing louder with each word. "YES…YESSS…YEEEEEESSSSSS!" Luke almost went cross-eyes as her tight pussy became so much tighter, pushing his cock as deep as he could go and staying there, buried within the depths of the woman as she reached her peak, the ground becoming soaked from her gushing juices. In her ecstasy she shoved three fingers into Natsumi's pussy.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" the Dragon Slayer screamed as she came along with Aquarius. Her mouth spewed lightning flame as she climaxed, unable to control her fluctuating power. After what felt like an eternity to her she slumped onto the ground, panting.

Luke pulled out of Aquarius and panted, his cock throbbing madly from the need to cum. "Aquarius! Get this thing off of me!" he said, pointing to the cock-ring.

Aquarius wagged a finger in front of her master, smiling maliciously. "Oh no no no! We aren't nowhere near done, Luke…."

 _ **Much Later….**_

 __"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsumi screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She currently had Luke beneath her, gripping her sweaty ass while he fucked her pussy. Aquarius lay on top of her, a water dildo strapped to her waist. The Spirit grinned from ear to ear as she plunged her watery toy into Natsumi's bottom, her hips slapping against Natsumi's ass. The woods around them echoed with the sound of their fucking….

"Guhhhhhh!" the pinkette moaned as she began to lose control over herself again. Once again the lightning-flame power of hers emerged. Throwing her head back, Natsumi screamed fire as she came once more, lightning shooting out of her hot body onto Luke and Aquarius. "AHHHHH!"

"FUCK!" Aquarius and Luke screamed as they were hit by the electricity, completely soaked with sweat and love juices. Thankfully the lightning wasn't enough to hurt them, just pleasure them even further. Aquarius's hips moved out of control as she climaxed hard, her toy disappearing as she was unable to maintain its form. "Ahhhhh!" Luke, meanwhile, was forced to the edge of climax but thanks to the cock ring he was still unable to cum.

"Hahhhh…" Aquarius panted, her body shaking. "Let's continue….

 _ **Much, MUCH later….**_

 __"AH! OH! AQUARIUS!" Natsumi continued to scream as she lay on the ground, the spirit riding the ice strap-on dildo she'd attached to Natsumi. The toy was the double-ended kind so each bounce that Aquarius made caused the toy to push inside Natsumi. The pinkette palmed her bouncy breasts as the spirit rode her like a stallion, not stopping for even a second. Behind them was Luke, who was lying on the ground once again while Aquarius's water pussy pleasured him, still unable to cum.

"OOOOOOH!" The bluenette moaned lewdly as she bounced faster and faster. "This is so goooood!" Natsumi simply grunted and began to buck into her pussy, making the dildo inside her go even deeper.

Luke, meanwhile, was about to go stir-crazy form the lack of climax, his balls feeling like they'd literally explode at any second….

 _ **Much, Much, MUCH…Okay, look, they kept going at it for a VERY long time….**_

 __Aquarius couldn't even moan anymore as Luke and Natsumi gave her double, the two standing up while fucking her. The mermaid's breasts pushed against Luke's chest as she felt both holes fill simultaneously. Both Wizards grunted and moan as they fucked her in unison, Luke lifting her up, his hands having an iron grip on her ass, dropping her back down onto his cock and Natsumi's strap-on. Natsumi kept a hold on Aquarius's breasts, pinching her pink nipples as she pressed her own chest into the Spirit's back. "Ah! AHH!" Luke moaned, feeling like he was in pleasure hell. He wanted to cum to bad and to be denied after so many hours was downright torture! "Aquarius! You have to let me cum! I'm gonna go crazy!"

The humanfied mermaid gasped as she felt Luke's cock bottom out her pussy, Natsumi's going deep inside her asshole. Struggling to breathe, Aquarius undid the ice that had long restrained Luke's cock. Now that the only thing that was keeping Luke from orgasm was lifted, there was no stopping the rush of heat this time as Luke felt it flow through his shaft. "FUCK!" he screamed, his eyes crossing as he unloaded every drop of cum that had been restrained in his balls.

The tension was also too much for Natsumi to bear. After several rounds with Natsumi, Aquarius had added an additional accessory to the strap-on: anal beads. "AHHHHH!" the pinkette screamed as she came along with Luke.

Aquarius's eyes widened to their limits as Luke unloaded into her pussy. She felt like she'd melt from the overwhelming amount of hot cum poured into her pussy. "Ohhhhh…" she slurred, Luke silencing her with a deep kiss. By the time he was finished Aquarius thought her womb would break, her stomach inflating from his essence.

The three lovers finally came down from their peaks after a few steamy minutes, the toy around Natsumi's waist melting. Luke lifted Aquarius off of his cock and carried her down onto the riverbank. Natsumi joined her and the three let the water cool them down. Aquarius's legs morphed back to her aquatic tail, the bluenette sighing contentedly as she lay in between the two Wizards. "That was amazing…" she said, cuddling into Luke's chest. "Mmmh…You're so nice, Luke. Maybe I should invite you into the spirit world so you could have a threesome with me and my boyfriend…"

Luke deadpanned, completely spent. "Now way, I'm not having any more sex with my spirits for a long, long time!"

Aquarius grinned. "So that means that later you'll be up for another day with me?" Luke sweatdropped before looking over to Natsumi…only to see that she'd fallen asleep.

"…Why am I not surprised? But then again we did screw her brains out. And even Natsumi has limits so I suppose it's ok."

Luke's Celestial Spirit gave him one last kiss before vanishing. "Later, Luke. Just remember to summon me the next time you and Natsumi are having a lover's spat…."

Sighing, Luke laid back on the riverbank and pulled Natsumi close as he rested his aching body. "Geez, Natsumi, you're even more of a handful. Never knew you'd go full-blown horny like that…." It then occurred to him that their clothes had been destroyed in their scuffle and that their homes were on the other side of Magnolia. Luke sweatdropped. "I'm gonna have to carry Natsumi home while we're both naked. Great…now I'm turning into Greya…."

"Master Luke…."

Luke turned to see Taurus, who'd miraculously survived Natsumi's attack, walked up to the pair, her loincloth soaked from her juices from watching the amazing threesome action. "Um…since you played with Aquarius…could you please milk me?" she asked, cupping her milk-filled jugs once again.

Silence filled the area for a moment before Luke sighed.

"Alright, come here."

The End


End file.
